Morir por segundo
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: "—Ah, perfecto, ahora os amáis y os dedicaréis poemas de quién sabe quién. Está bien, de verdad, como no pasara Astoria me tendría jodido con sus ideas de buscarte pareja. Aunque es preocupante, ninguno tiene buen gusto —hizo una mueca. Luego se giró hacia él—. Limpia ese basurero antes de tirártela." Hermione se tapó avergonzada. Estúpido Malfoy.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Morir por segundo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Apretó la mandíbula muy fastidiado. Nunca en su vida se había molestado tanto, no era alguien que lo hiciera a menudo. Miró su reloj, un útil presente de una de sus amistades. Una inesperada y hasta espontánea amistad si le preguntaban, pero la verdad es que eso no era ni siquiera algo importante a comparación de la razón de su enojo.

 _Bastardo idiota._

—Blaise, deja de darte tantas vueltas —dijo alguien con tono aburrido.

Y se detuvo. Sin embargo aquellas palabras no hacían más que enojarlo más. ¿Que no se enojara? ¡Mierda! ¡Claro que se enojaba! Se pasó la mano por el cabello y miró de frente al hombre que le había hablado. Se encontraba sentado en un sutil sillón negro sin respaldo, más como un cubículo que otra cosa, con una chaqueta entre los brazos.

—Cierra la boca.

Él chasqueó la lengua y se enderezó en el mueble, despegando su espalda del lateral del probador.

—¡Venga ya! Granger te está pegando su impaciencia —exclamó.

—Draco... Procesa la información alguna vez en tu jodida vida. Que Astoria por último oxigene tu cerebro, pero escucha... —se detuvo— ¡Uno de mis gilipollas mejores amigos dijo que vendría temprano! ¿Y sabes qué...? ¡He estado esperándolo como tarado junto con el otro gilipollas que está a punto de rascarse las pelotas, sin hacer ni una mierda! —dijo moviendo frenéticamente las manos.

El receptor se puso de pie al instante, dejando a un lado la prenda, y se acercó al desaliñado Blaise que tenía la corbata ya por detrás del hombro, cayendo por su espalda, la camisa desabrochada y los pantalones amenazando con caer. El moreno bajó los brazos, todavía enojado, sin embargo esta vez era el turno de Draco para apuntarlo con el dedo mientras hablaba. O algo así.

—¡A mí no me vengas con tus estupideces, acepta de una puta vez que te estás cagando por estar a punto de casarte con la pelirroja! —gritó. Se dirigió hasta el sillón y cogió la chaqueta. No dejó a Blaise más que abrir la boca y siguió— ¡Iré donde ese idiota, y lo traeré arrastrando si es necesario sólo porque me tienes hasta los cojones! —se estaba yendo cuando volteó— ... Granger debe andar por ahí.

Blaise se desordenó el cabello con desesperación. De verdad se estaba cagando con la idea de que se iba a casar, eh. Caminó hasta que se dejó caer en el sillón y mantuvo la mirada abajo. A los segundos escuchó unos tacos contra el suelo del lugar y sólo levantó ligeramente la mirada.

—Ya te tengo muchos trajes, espero que alguno te agrade y te quede bien. Por cierto, os escuché gritando, ¿quieres decirme qué...? —la mujer se detuvo al reparar recientemente en Blaise. Él todavía tenía la cabeza algo agachada, pero vio a la perfección el rostro de ella desfigurarse— ¡¿Quieres decirme qué carajos ha pasado?! ¡Pareces vagabundo! ¿Se han agarrado a golpes? —gritó— ¡¿Dónde está Malfoy?!

Zabini hizo una mueca. Estaba preguntándose cuándo fue la última vez que su amiga —ahora, gracias a la novia— se había hecho de un buen polvo.

—Hermione, no te alteres, la verdad es que...

—¡Me importa un pepinillo! —lo interrumpió— ¡Ahora te vas a poner de pie y te probaras todo esto! —ordenó.

Al instante el hombre se puso de pie y recibió dos de los quién sabe cuántos trajes llevaba Hermione, estos cayeron en sus manos con una brutal brusquedad, y entonces sintió que de alguna manera ella lo empujaba hasta el probador.

Qué linda, pensó con ironía y mucho fastidio.

I.

Draco mascullaba por lo bajo mientras caminaba hasta la _humilde morada_ de su victima. Ahora que lo pensaba, Blaise lo había llamado gilipollas dos veces. ... Mierda, lo mataría. Se hubiera sentido afortunado de poder aparecerse como el mago que era, de no ser porque ya se encontraba aporreando la deprimente puerta del edificio.

Sólo esperó un minuto —muy impaciente. Entre tres segundos ya se encontraba golpeando de nuevo la puerta— y entonces el dueño abrió. Draco entró bruscamente sin importarle el ceño fruncido del hombre y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ya que lo tenía tomado del cuello de la desordenada camisa aprovechó para empujarlo contra la puerta.

Se posicionó frente a él con una postura que indicaba que no estaba para estupideces. Blaise ya se había encargado eficientemente de eso.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —fue lo primero que dijo.

El dueño del lugar se encontraba en un estado tan deprimente como el de la puerta de la que alguna vez había sido una imponente mansión, la que ahora sólo era una vieja casa con espacio de más. Draco sintió aún más ganas de golpear a su amigo al verlo tan miserable.

Mierda. Se supone que estaba bien. Lo había jurado y él había creído en su palabra, después de todo no solía mentirles.

—¿Es lo mismo de la otra vez? —preguntó.

No recibió respuesta.

—¡Es que se supone que eres inteligente! ¡Pero al final eres igual que Granger, actuando de manera altanera porque parecéis unos putos herederos de Merlín, pero sois unos inútiles cuando se trata de relaciones humanas! No soy el jodido Potter, pero al lado de ustedes parezco el puto amo —gruñó—. Ignora eso, creo que le he dicho puto amo a Potter... Entonces, ¿vas a dejar a Blaise así?

Draco vio con sumo cabreo como desviaba la mirada. Intentó serenarse y terminó cogiéndolo por la parte entre el cuello y la barbilla, como si fuera ahorcarlo. Lo obligó a que lo mirara y fijó sus ojos en los de él.

—¿Recuerdas nuestro silencioso tratado de lealtad?... Sí, claro que lo recuerdas —siguió al verlo intentar desviar los ojos otra vez—. No creo que sea buena idea dejarte marcado, ni creo que seas tan desquiciado como para quererlo, así que pon de tu parte, Nott.

El rubio lo vio fruncir el ceño.

Perfecto, iba bien, Theodore Nott estaba comenzando a regresar en sí.

—También recuerdas nuestras preciosas cualidades —ironizó—. No queremos dejar a ninguno atrás, ¿verdad? No abandonamos a ningún amigo, aunque sea tan idiota como tú o Blaise.

—O tan insufrible como tú —gruñó.

Draco sonrió. No era el tono ideal, pero estaba mucho mejor.

—Tienes menos de diez minutos para darte una ducha, tal vez dos para quedar presentable. Sino te llevaré donde Blaise como te encuentre, y las chicas que atienden y Granger te verán como cuando casualmente alguien te saca a rastras de la ducha —comentó con tono casual, dándose la vuelta luego de soltarlo.

Hizo una mueca de asco al ver desde su lugar la sala. No se veía completamente, pero por lo poco que veía era un basurero.

Theodore no hizo su mejor trabajo apresurándose. Pero Draco poco le importaba si alcanzaba a darse una ducha o si se alimentaba como debía, ya podría hacerlo si Blaise no hacía enojar a Granger. De pronto frunció los labios, pensativo. Ahora que lo recordaba Hermione y Nott no se conocían oficialmente... Bueno, tampoco es que fuera tan importante. Sin embargo, siendo que posiblemente tendrían que bailar juntos, más les valía llevarse bien y no pisarse a propósito.

Eso sí, lo veía un poco difícil. Se parecían lo suficiente, lo suficiente para que quisiera matarlos a los dos por tal castigo al que lo sometían.

... Y Theo debía cambiar el look de su _humilde casita_.

Frunció el ceño, ocho minutos, los contaba. Una pena por su amigo, pero posiblemente se lo merecía. Se encogió de hombros y fue en busca del de ojos azules. Seguramente los diez se cumplirían mientras subía esas infernales escaleras.


End file.
